


my wave, my shark, my demon in the dark

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: Все же, как это закономерно, что об истинных демонах Капитана Америка знает только Баки Барнс.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	my wave, my shark, my demon in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> *название - Строчка из песни Oh Wonder - Shark
> 
> фик также лежит на фикбуке
> 
> 2016 год

Баки и раньше ловил его на этом. Задолго до войны и до их заблаговременных смертей, до Зимнего Солдата и Капитана Америка. Все дело было в том, что Стив Роджерс всегда являлся простым человеком — не ангелом, не идеалом: ничего общего с возвышенным полубожеством с обложек комиксов, кинофильмов и книг, вышедших позднее о Капитане Америка, у него не было. Он просто был чертовски хорошим малым и мыслил куда более светлым и чистым умом, чем кто бы то ни был из всех известных Баки людей, однако и он не был безгрешным. Стив Роджерс был супергероем, не святым; и в его темноте тоже водились свои демоны. 

Баки как сейчас помнит смешавшиеся в нем жар и холод, пот, скатившийся по виску, и взмокшие ладони, когда он увидел настоящего Стива впервые — им было по шестнадцать, стояла довольно теплая весна, и Сара Роджерс ушла на работу в ночную смену. Баки почти всегда оставался у Роджерсов в доме, если Сары не было — на случай, если Стиву вдруг станет плохо, хотя, конечно, все дело было не столько в этом: тому, старому, довоенному Баки Барнсу всегда так нравилось проводить время со Стивом, что с детства он шутил, как женится на нем лет эдак через десять. 

Даже спустя многие-многие десятилетия Баки еще видит перед глазами ту первую картинку, так ярко отделившуюся от остальных: как он бесшумно заходит в дом Стива, использовав ключ, обычно покоящийся под доской у порога, крадется по лестнице, думая Стива напугать, и медленно подходит к его двери. Поначалу он хотел резко дернуть ту на себя, затем решил сначала удостовериться, что Стив внутри. Именно с этой целью — тогда только с этой — он нагнулся, чтобы заглянуть в крупную замочную скважину. 

Стив лежал на кровати. Баки помнит так отчетливо, что воспоминания можно коснуться пальцами: раскинутые ноги, сброшенная на пол одежда, красные от румянца острые скулы и отрывистые движения тощей груди и впалого живота. Поначалу Баки почудилось, что ему плохо; лишь спустя долгие полсекунды он вдруг осознал, что это не так. В тот вечер он впервые услышал, как Стив стонет: не от боли, обиды, отчаяния или разочарования. Эти стоны были совершенно отличными от всего того, что Баки когда-либо слышал прежде. Они будто лились прямо из замочной скважины, теплые, мягкие и молящие, и не услышь он их тогда сам, своими собственными ушами, ни за что не поверил бы, что Стив способен таким быть. Таким желанным. 

Стив гладил себя левой рукой по члену — твердому, с красной, обнаженной от кожицы головкой, чуть сжимал у основания и вел выше, размазывая естественную смазку — ничего такого, что не делал бы любой парень его возраста в Бруклине. Но вот вторая его рука была гораздо ниже, трогала где-то под яйцами, и Баки хватило около минуты, чтобы понять: Стив делает то, о чем Баки только изредка слышал в самых грязных барах Бруклина, где пиво стоило дешевле и отпускалось без каких-либо документов. Стив пихал в себя пальцы — тонкие, длинные, с крупными костяшками, смазанные слюной или каким-нибудь кремом. Рука размеренно двигалась между его тощих мальчишеских бледных ягодиц, то полностью показываясь в свету полудогоревшей свечи, то скрываясь в его нутре до самых костяшек. 

Баки помнит сухость, поселившуюся в его рту, и то, как буквально почувствовал распирающие радужку зрачки. Ощущение было столь странное тогда — новое, необычное, будто экзотический фрукт, который не то чтобы попробовать — в руках подержать боязно: он мог оказаться отравой. Но Стив явно отравой не был, и Баки смотрел так жадно, будто видел обнаженную натуру впервые. Потом Стив вдруг позвал: 

— Баки... Б-Баки... — и Баки испугался так, что в один шаг пересек узкий коридорчик и отпрянул от двери к противоположной стене, прижался к ее холодной поверхности и прислушался к бесконечно громкому пульсу. Он испугался, что Стив заметил его. Если бы он заметил, как бы они смогли смотреть друг другу в глаза? Стыд и страх смешались внутри него в тот вечер. Баки простоял у стены около нескольких минут, прежде чем понять, что Стив его не увидел, и быстро исчезнуть прочь из дома, чтобы постоять немного на вечерней улице и остудить горящую кожу. 

Потом Баки часто смотрел. Он никогда не признавался и не признался бы ни за что — по крайней мере, не в той жизни уж точно. Стив обладал странной манящей сексуальностью, о которой Баки прежде и не догадывался — тот, маленький и хилый Стив. Лишь увидев его там, обнаженного, стонущего, зовущего, Баки вдруг разглядел его острый, почти непозволительный, совершенно богохульный эротизм. Каждое его движение, каждый взгляд, каждое брошенное слово возымели в глазах Баки новый смысл. Его тонкие запястья, низкий рост, очевидная хрупкость вмиг сделались желанными, особенными, и он сам стал кем-то другим.   
За всю свою недолгую двадцатишестилетнюю жизнь Баки ни словом, ни делом, ни в шутку не намекнул Стиву, что знал. Был в курсе, как он ложится на свою кровать, расставляет колени, покрывает пальцы слюной, трогает самыми подушечками поначалу соски, увлажняя их, заставляя заостриться, затем ведет рукою вниз, будто представляя, как это делает чей-то язык — язык Баки Барнса — и только после обхватывает член. Он всегда вставлял пальцы позднее всего, словно без этого не мог кончить: указательный, средний, первая фаланга, вторая, глубже, еще чуть-чуть. Его задница в неярком свете бесчисленных свечей была маняще бела, безволоса, по-мальчишески упруга, хоть и узка, худа, и однажды увидев, как Стив делал это, стоя на коленях, опираясь одной рукой в кровать, другую заведя назад, Баки поклясться был готов, что отдал бы все на свете, чтобы самому ее коснуться. Вжаться губами, языком прямо внутрь, сжать ладонями обе половины, а затем погрузить в нее член: так глубоко, как позволит размер, так глубоко, что Стив сорвал бы голос, зовя его по имени. Но Баки никогда не заявлял о своем присутствии: ни в Бруклине, немо наблюдая за Стивом с рукой в штанах, ни на войне, когда маленький и тощий Стив превратился в мускулистого высокого мужчину с самой прекрасной задницей, которую Баки видел в жизни. 

Став Капитаном Америка, Стив не прекратил быть просто Стивом, просто человеком. То, что было в нем и так прекрасно, и правда умножилось в миллионы раз. Однако там, на самой его глубине, по-прежнему была манящая ослепительная темнота, в которой жили его акулы. Увидев впервые его новое тело, то, как жадно Стив доводит себя до оргазма одними пальцами, а затем, не вынимая их из себя, кончает на накрахмаленную простынь в комнате парижской гостиницы, выделенной ему на увольнительную, Баки чуть было не ворвался к нему, чтобы собрать капли спермы с головки ртом, обвести поджавшиеся яйца и нырнуть языком внутрь его невероятной задницы, мокрой от слюны и вазелина, раскрытой, нуждающейся. Он бы сделал это — он об этом грезил, представлял вкус и теплоту, стоны, и просьбы, и мольбы. Баки был ужасным человеком — так сильно он этого хотел. Но каждый раз его останавливал один-единственный вопрос: что бы ждало их потом? Как же Пегги? Как же яркая карьера Капитана Америка? Мир бы не дал Стиву привилегий. И если раньше Баки скрывался ради них обоих, ради их родителей, их репутации, теперь он делал это для Капитана Америка. Потому что Капитану Америка он был обязан жизнью. И долг он исправно возвращал, то и дело позволяя себе крохотные слабости. Главное — никому не говорить. 

Однако, когда он умер и переродился вновь, все эти неписаные правила вдруг показались Баки дурацкими — когда он их наконец-то вспомнил. Первое воспоминание пришло в Бухаресте, затем настигало его каждый божий день: новые и новые детали: интонация голоса, сбитое дыхание, надломленный шепот: «Пожалуйста, Бак, я больше не могу, еще, еще, я сейчас...» — он слышал это так ясно, будто они были записаны на диктофон в его голове. Он больше не был Баки Барнсом — кем угодно, но только не им — однако воспоминания прежнего Баки принадлежали ему, и новый Баки не имел права от них отказываться. 

В конце концов, все свелось к тому, что он вернулся на свое старое неизменное место: к комнате Стива Роджерса, и ровная полоска света от крошечного ночника, вырывающаяся из узкой щели меж дверью и косяком, лизала его ногу. Как странно, что в двадцать первом веке, спустя столько лет, столько поколений, ничего не изменилось: Стив Роджерс по-прежнему был просто человеком, в котором жили темные демоны и о которых знал лишь Баки Барнс. 

Как и раньше, так и теперь Стив возвышался на кровати. Его длинные ноги были согнуты в коленях и расставлены так, чтобы удобно было касаться себя. Баки помнит, что такая поза — на спине — его любимая. Часто он заставал Стива именно в ней. Иногда ему думалось, Стив представлял его между своих ног. 

Первый стон выбил из Баки воздух. Он облизал пересохшие губы и непроизвольно сжал сквозь домашние спортивные штаны член. Тот еще не затвердел, но уже начал оживать — как давно, черт подери, у него не было близости? Зимний Солдат был совершенно асексуален — его ничего не интересовало, однако Баки Барнс грезил о Стиве еще со школьной скамьи, так что теперь, воскреснув, удержаться никак не мог — никогда не мог. Поэтому он вновь стоял и смотрел, как Стив погружает в мягкое узкое нутро свои пальцы — Баки уверен, там горячо и влажно от смазки — и у него самого начало покалывать ладони, будто кто-то тыкал в них иголками. Как же сильно всю свою жизнь он хотел оказаться там с ним. Вылизать его всего, будто новорожденного детеныша, хорошенько поработать над его задницей: языком, пальцами, снова языком. И лишь когда он кончит как минимум пару раз, будет измотанный и абсолютно расслабленный, Баки сам его трахнет, медленно войдет в него: он уверен, ему не потребуется даже направить себя — таким он будет твердым. 

По телу прокатилась истома, и он сильнее сжал в ладони твердеющий член. Стив стонал и метался по подушке, проталкивая пальцы так глубоко, как только мог, сгребал второй рукой яйца. 

Внезапно Баки подумал, как много времени он упустил. Они оба. Сначала Бруклин, потом война, затем — семьдесят лет сна. Как давно он мог все исправить, но не делал этого, ничего себе не позволял. Неужели он воскрес для этого? Баки всегда был честен с собой: он хотел. Теперь, в этом веке, не осталось ничего, что прежде заставляло его молчать, стоять здесь, в тишине, и немо смотреть: ни родителей, ни осуждающего общества, ни Пегги Картер, упокой господь ее душу, ни единого человека, думающего, будто у Стива Роджерса нет своей темной стороны. 

И потому, когда Стив, в очередной раз нажав на простату, запрокинул голову и, стараясь быть как можно тише, позвал его: «Баки... Баки...», Баки и не подумал отступать.

Он оказался рядом так быстро, что Стив вздрогнул и непроизвольно свел ноги, тем самым сжимая его бока коленями. Баки взял его за запястье, широкое и сильное, и вынул его пальцы из его же задницы, смотря прямо в глаза, только чтобы наконец-то наклониться и погрузить внутрь свой язык. Сразу, быстро и без предисловий. Стив громко и удивленно вскрикнул, схватился за простыни и развел ноги так широко, как ему позволила растяжка, чтобы дать больше места для маневра. Он прогнулся в пояснице, и язык Баки проник еще глубже. Он почувствовал вкус смазки на своем языке. 

Все стоны Стива слились в один протяжный, похожий на скулеж, он пытался толкаться вперед, к нему, будто всегда только этого и ждал. Баки подхватил его под бедра и потянул на себя. Стив проследил за ним из-за полуприкрытых век, потянулся рукой и сжал его член сквозь штаны. Баки в ответ замычал, и Стива подбросило на кровати от вибрации, прокатившейся по всему его телу. 

Они оба решили ничего не говорить — разговоры подождут как минимум до завтра. Баки делал с ним все то, что мечтал многие годы до этого, начиная с семнадцати лет: целовал и лизал задницу, водил языком по поджавшимся яйцам, брал одно в рот, выпускал, принимался за второе, занимая зад Стива первым пальцем, и слушал его. То, как Стив просит его, как хочет; Стив ерзал на простынях, стонал и старался податься еще ближе и ближе. Ему хотелось, ему было нужно, и Баки тоже. 

— Я долго не смогу, — предупредил он Стива, быстро стягивая штаны вместе с бельем вниз, и наспех плюнул в ладонь, чтобы смазать твердый член. Стив взглянул на него такими глазами, будто Баки говорил с ним на незнакомом языке, и лишь отрывисто кивнул, прежде чем яростно притянуть Баки к себе и поцеловать его. 

— Я тоже.

Сколько лет прошло, прежде чем они все-таки поцеловались? Баки нужно будет время, чтобы посчитать. 

Баки вошел в него в один толчок — он знал, Стив способен принять, Стив готов, Стив уже очень давно был готов для него. Стив обвил его ногами и потянул на себя, и Баки ни за что не стал бы сдерживаться спустя столько лет. 

Потому он трахал Стива быстро и размашисто, целовал его губы и вылизывал грудь. Дрочил ему, пока скользил внутри, чувствуя невероятную тяжесть в руке от его члена. 

Он был прав — он не продержался бы долго. Всему виной время, они должны были сделать это намного раньше. Лишь оказавшись внутри него, Баки понял. Он надеется, ради этого он воскрес. Ради этого Зимний Солдат позволил ему вернуться. Чтобы исправить все то, что он не сделал при жизни. 

Баки кончил в Стива, глубоко внутрь него, когда Стив уже лежал неподвижный на простынях, и его собственная сперма стекала по кубикам его пресса. Капитан Америка. Вымотанный и совершенно растраханный. Не такой идол, каким его пишут в журналах и на ТВ. 

— Почему только сейчас? — хрипло спросил Стив, голос у него был чуть надтреснутый после бесконечных стонов. 

— Что? — не понял Баки. Он повернул голову в сторону Стива. 

— Почему только сейчас? — повторил тот. Облизав губы, он повернулся к Баки всем телом, его глаза были такие же, какими Баки их запомнил из детства. — Почему не раньше? 

Баки нахмурил брови: 

— Так ты знал? — не поверил он. — Знал, что я смотрю? И ничего не сказал мне?

— Думал, если захочешь, скажешь сам. Думал, раз сам не подходишь, то тебе и не нужно. Ведь был ли кто-нибудь в Бруклине самоувереннее, чем Джеймс чертов Барнс? — тихо сказал ему Стив. — В любом случае, как бы это выглядело? «Бак, я дрочу на тебя с шестнадцати, может, займемся любовью?». 

— «Дрочу»? — вместо ответа улыбнулся Баки. — Роджерс, двадцать первый век тебя испортил. 

Стив, несмотря на серьезность разговора, ответил на его улыбку. 

— Нет, — отозвался он, придвигаясь ближе к Баки. — Я всегда таким был. 

И он был прав, и Баки знал это. Баки еще раз его поцеловал. Ему это понравилось так сильно, что он не мог остановиться, и целовал его снова и снова. 

— Значит, представления мне устраивал? — догадался Баки. Стив фыркнул.

— Кто же знал, что ты намеков не понимаешь, — в свое оправдание сказал Стив. Добавил: — Хотя я тебя звал по имени. Каждый раз. 

Баки смотрел ему в глаза и видел свое отражение.

— Будь уверен, я слышал. 

Все же, если кто-нибудь когда-нибудь заявит Баки, что у Стива Роджерса нет темной стороны, Баки сразу сможет сказать об этом человеке одну вещь: он ни черта не смыслит в Стиве Роджерсе. 

Все же, как это закономерно, что об истинных демонах Капитана Америка знает только Баки Барнс.


End file.
